Samurai Warriors (TV series)
Samurai Warriors (戦国無双, Sengoku Musou) is a 2015 one cour animated TV series adaptation of Samurai Warriors 4-II. It takes place after the events of its previous animated TV special. Original characters will appear in this narrative to deviate from its base. Voice actors from the game reprise their roles for their respective characters. The TV special creators also created the TV series. TYO Animations is producing, Yuka Yamada wrote the screenplay, and Aki Tsunaki did the animated character designs. Tezuka Production is aiding the animation department. It began January 11, 2015 and ended March 29 on TV Tokyo. For the American release of the series players are able to purchase and download each episode from the PSN Store. Each episode is available for Purchase, $0.99 for Standard Definition, while $1.99 for High Definition. Purchasing all 12 episodes in SD will cost $11.88, while purchasing all episodes in HD will cost $23.88. It retains its Japanese audio while providing English subtitles. Funimation has rights for the English Dub, despite having the English Subtitles for the Anime. Cast Japanese *Takeshi Kusao - Yukimura Sanada *Daisuke Ono - Nobuyuki Sanada *Eiji Takemoto - Mitsunari Ishida *Masaya Takatsuka - Kanetsugu Naoe *Yuko Nagashima - Kunoichi *Makiko Ohmoto - Inahime *Satoshi Hino - Yoshitsugu Ōtani *Masaya Matsukaze - Takatora Tōdō *Shinichi Yamada - Sakon Shima *Tomokazu Sugita - Kiyomasa Katō *Takahiro Fujimoto - Masanori Fukushima *Katsuyuki Konishi - Naomasa Ii *Ryota Takeuchi - Kagekatsu Uesugi, Kojūrō Katakura *Wakana Yamazaki - Nene *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Masamune Date, Kotarō Fūma *Unsho Ishizuka - Narration, Ujiyasu Hōjō *Masami Suzuki - Kaihime *Satomi Sato - Lady Hayakawa *Hideo Ishikawa - Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Shouta Ebina - Hidetada Tokugawa *Akio Otsuka - Tadakatsu Honda *Jōji Nakata - Ieyasu Tokugawa *Kensho Ono - Hideyori Toyotomi *Ryuzaburo Ohtomo - Shingen Takeda *Yuka Saito - Young Yukimura *Jun Shikano - Young Nobuyuki *Shino Shimoji - Suzu *Yūji Ueda - Keiji Maeda English *Jason Liebrecht - Yukimura Sanada *J. Michael Tatum - Nobuyuki Sanada *Skyler Davenport - Kunoichi *Morgan Garrett - Inahime *Jennifer Green- Kaihime *Leah Clark - Lady Hayakawa *Michael Johnson - Ieyasu Tokugawa *Philip Weber - Tadakatsu Honda *Todd Haberkorn - Takatora Tōdō *Tyler Walker - Hidetada Tokugawa *Brandon McInnis - Hideyori Toyotomi *Brandon Potter - Keiji Maeda *Jarrod Greene - Kiyomasa Katō *Ian Mead Moore - Kojūrō Katakura *Jennifer Seman - Nene *Jason Douglas - Ujiyasu Hōjō *Jeffrey Schmidt - Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Luci Christian - Young Yukimura *Morgan Berry - Young Nobuyuki *Jill Harris - Suzu *Kent Williams - Narration *Heather Walker- Tsukimaru Image Songs *Ikusa *Nadeshikozakura :Performed by Wagakki Band Ikusa is the opening song. Nadeshikozakura is the ending theme. Episode Summaries Episode 1 = Seperation at Inubushi (Pt. 1) Mitsunari and Ieyasu overlook the fog at Sekigahara. Both reflect on the past and the relationships they have built until the conflict, repeating many key scenes from the base game verbatim. The narration resets the setting to the second siege of Odawara Castle. Mitsunari is entrusted by Hideyoshi to take it, and three unsuccessful months pass due to the Hōjō's iron defenses and high morale. Hideyoshi is confident in Mitsunari's success against Ieyasu's doubts. He entrusts Ieyasu to rule Kanto after the Hōjō are defeated. Hidetada protests the decision after their audience, claiming that it will lower their family affluence. Back at Odawara, Mitsunari gives the order for a full strike to take advantage of the Hōjō's lowered supply line. Nobuyuki disapproves, voicing his concerns for the future government. While deliberations continue amongst the war council, Yukimura mounts his steed and charges into battle by himself. He rams through the castle barricade to challenge Ujiyasu to a duel. Kaihime and Lady Hayakawa intercept; Ujiyasu interrupts the moment they are pushed back. The Toyotomi army ride to Yukimura's assistance during their duel. Kunoichi keeps the women at bay, and Nobuyuki eventually reunites with his brother. Ujiyasu is ultimately defeated by Yukimura and gives his last will to the Sanada brothers. Hideyoshi gathers the victors for a cherry blossom banquet to celebrate his unification. Mitsunari speaks in Yukimura's favor when reporting to Hideyoshi; his lord complements his plan regardless and sympathizes with his retainer's hardship. He hopes Mitsunari and Ieyasu can work together for the land's future; realizing they are at odds, he states the same for the Sanada brothers. His illness is hinted when he drops his saucer. The after credit extra is a contemporary parody called Sengoku Musou High School. Tadakatsu is a social studies teacher who expects his students to remember his lecture. He is interrupted each time his chalk breaks against the class blackboard, and his class is left clueless for their exam. |-| Episode 2 = Seperation at Inubushi (Pt. 2) Hideyoshi falls deathly ill. Before he perishes he pleads Ieyasu and Mitsunari to look after his son, Hideyori, for him. Toshiie inherits Hideyoshi's will and dies from illness soon afterwards. Nene leaves Osaka Castle because it pains her to remember her departed husband, entrusting her "children" with the future. Kanetsugu acts as his lord's representative at the conference to decide the clan's future, explaining that the Uesugi require time to establish their newly assigned power in Aizu. Ieyasu mentions a rumor that they're building a new castle and raises concerns of the divide that is beginning within the Toyotomi ranks. Mitsunari's foul attitude and nonpartisan decisions deepen the gap. The Sanada brothers are reminded of the Takeda's fall and seek to protect their family name at all costs. One day at Osaka Castle, they overhear Kiyomasa and Masanori protesting Mitsunari's order to head to Kyushu. Mitsunari remains distant to his childhood friends' outbursts and their separation from him. During their return to Ueda Castle, Nobuyuki and Inahime are called to attend an audience with Ieyasu. The Tokugawa lord has gathered a discrete circle of retainers to defend the remnants of Toyotomi unity, citing the Uesugi's worrisome behavior as an act of self-motivated ambition. Osaka receives word of Ieyasu's march to arms, causing Mitsunari to believe that Ieyasu is targeting the innocent Uesugi for his own ambitions. Yukimura learns his brother has joined Ieyasu but cannot abandon his friendship with Kanetsugu and Mitsunari. Kunoichi delivers an invite to Nobuyuki to meet his brother at a temple in Inubushi. Yukimura tries to convince Nobuyuki to join Mitsunari due to their past obligation to him. Nobuyuki remains adamant because he foresees the Toyotomi's fall. The older brother wants his sibling to be by his side for the conflict. Since neither can give up their set of ideals, they part ways as enemies. This episode's Sengoku Musou High School segment focuses on Mitsunari trying and failing to type efficiently while wearing his gloves. Sakon teases him, and the youth pouts by slamming his palms against the keyboard. It shatters beneath him. |-| Episode 3 = Storm at Ueda Castle Movements for Sekigahara starts with each side splitting their forces. Hidetada and Nobuyuki are entrusted to be the mountain supply line; Kagekatsu's attempt to attack Ieyasu's flank is foiled by the Date forces. While the Uesugi clash with the Date in Aizu, Yukimura rallies the men at Ueda Castle to fight for Mitsunari. Although they are aghast to learn the older Sanada brother is their foe, Yukimura restores morale by declaring that their reunion will come with Mitsunari's victory. In spite of everything that has transpired, Yukimura remembers the days when the Sanada clan became homeless after the Takeda's fall. The brothers created Ueda Castle together and he treasures it as the clan's only home. Sincerely believing in his brother's return, he intends to protect it by using the tactics his brother taught him during their childhood. Hidetada's forces near Ueda Castle and the Tokugawa heir seeks to topple it with numbers. Nobuyuki suspects his brother's intentions and tries to remind his liege of their current mission, yet Hidetada believes he is selfishly protecting Yukimura and ignores his recommendations. As he had predicted, the ill prepared Tokugawa troops become victims to a Sanada ambush the next day. The brothers are forced into a duel when Nobuyuki protects Hidetada's escape; Nobuyuki flees after Hidetada is safe. Cross with his failure, Hidetada declares he will continue attacking the castle. During their night reprieve, both siblings reflect on their actions and renew their conflicted resolve. Meanwhile, Mitsunari and Ieyasu's forces have reached Sekigahara. Each side uses the night to rest and consider their movements the next day, many characters repeating key lines they share in the base game. Dawn gives Yukimura strength to attack, and he charges into battle. The episode ends with Yukimura rushing straight for Hidetada. This episode's Sengoku Musou High School has Mr. Honda properly lecturing his class about Nobunaga's unification, and the class is taking cohesive notes. Yoshitsugu parodies his final quote from Hideyoshi's death cinematic, retorting that Mitsunari will be unable to use them. Rather than tears soaking Mitsunari's notepad, his writing is being ruined by his dozing drool. Yoshitsugu inwardly pleas for his friend to wake up. |-| Episode 4 = Sunset at Sekigahara Continuing from Yukimura's charge from the last episode, Nobuyuki duels his brother again to defend Hidetada. As their strikes intensify, Hidetada tries to eliminate both brothers by ordering his infantry to fire at them. Kunoichi and Tsukimaru drop smoke bombs to end the fighting. Ueda Castle has been damaged by heavy cannon bombardment and the Tokugawa troops withdraw to reunite with Ieyasu's force at Sekigahara. The Uesugi also continue their clash against the Date in Aizu. At Sekigahara, movements for the two sides loosely mirrors history. The fighting begins once Naomasa charges towards the front and the Western army respond with cannon fire. While Sakon directs the vanguard and dies in a duel with Naomasa, Yoshitsugu attempts to deal with Kobayakawa's defection to the Tokugawa forces. He is interrupted by Takatora who tries to mend their broken friendship. Their duel is stopped when Yoshitsugu is fatally wounded by Tokugawa arrows sustained to his unguarded back; he dies in Takatora's arms while apologizing to Mitsunari. Realizing the situation is lost and Tadakatsu threatens his main camp, Mitsunari attempts a desperate final charge towards Ieyasu. He dies from injuries he sustains from his rush; he collapses a few meters away from Ieyasu and fondly remembers Hideyoshi in his final moments. Back at Ueda Castle, Yukimura is helping his injured troops recover from the battle. Nobuyuki and Ina march back to their doorstep to report Mitsunari's death; Yukimura mourns for him. This episode's Sengoku Musou High School has Yoshitsugu deciding to go against the flow of foot traffic at a busy crosswalk. He is surprised when he is pushed by pedestrians and is unsuccessful crossing the street. |-| Episode 5= Where Life Goes Ueda Castle is given to Nobuyuki and Yukimura is placed under house arrest. Kunoichi attempts to cheer her master by offering him chestnuts and sticky rice. Her fondness for the treat causes her to reminisce about their childhood days together. Yukimura, however, is preparing himself for his honorable execution. He solemnly terminates her contract to him, urging her to live her own life through her tearful protests. News of Mitsunari's defeat spreads to the west and east. Kanetsugu mourns for his friend as he suggests for the Uesugi to retreat. Nene inspects the battered Sekigahara and weeps when she discovers Mitsunari's broken headpiece. Osaka Castle is buzzing with anxiety, many worried that the Toyotomi will be next. Kaihime, who had been sent to live there after the Hōjō's fall, calms the maids and asks Hideyori for his thoughts in his garden. The young lord faintly concedes to Ieyasu's progress in Toyotomi servitude. The final agenda in the Tokugawa conference is deciding Yukimura's fate. Hidetada urges for his death due to the lives he took at Ueda Castle, yet Tadakatsu and Inahime cite that Hidetada's impetuousness led to Yukimura's retaliation. Takatora stresses that Yukimura is too dangerous to leave alive. In spite of his sincere affections for his brother, Nobuyuki prioritizes the dream of peace and advocates for the death sentence. Ieyasu surprises the room when he commands for Yukimura's exile at Mt. Koya. He scolds the whining Hidetada and places his son under house arrest for his disgraceful conduct. Nobuyuki personally delivers the decree to Ueda Castle; Yukimura is upset to be forced to live in shame and declares his intent to commit suicide in Mitsunari's memory. The older brother snarls for Yukimura to survive and reevaluate his own life; the Sanada's fate now lies in Nobuyuki's hands. During the evening hours, several parties reflect on the verdict. Nobuyuki vents his personal regrets for abandoning Yukimura to Inahime. A bedridden Naomasa curses that the wound he received from Sakon prevented his attendance as he would have made Yukimura perish. Tadakatsu admits his earnest surprise for his lord's mercy and his praise for Yukimura's tenacity. Ieyasu elaborates his intentions to realize peace by driving the definitive nail through perpetual warfare; by sparing the young hero now, he can sacrifice Yukimura to end all samurai values later. Hidetada throws a tantrum in his personal quarters and blames the Sanada responsible for his misfortune. Kotarō cryptically sneaks in with the offer to end his adversaries. Yukimura leaves Ueda the next day. He requests for the cherry blossom tree to be cared for and pardons his group of subordinates to serve his brother. Kunoichi resolves to be with him with Inahime's silent understanding. Losing control over his emotions during their departure, Nobuyuki strains a futile wail to his brother's retreating figure. The episode ends with Ieyasu being named shogun. This episode's Sengoku Musou High School takes place at lunchtime. Inahime has made boxed lunches for the Sanada brothers and Yukimura opens his with excitement. She accidentally gave the brothers the wrong boxes which becomes evident when Yukimura sees a heart and Nobuyuki's name over his rice portion. |-| Episode 6= Prison of the Heart A lone Nobuyuki is ordered to act as Ieyasu's envoy for the vengeful Uesugi. The air is tense when he arrives in Aizu to deliver the decree: slash the Uesugi's wealth to a quarter and relocate to Yonezawa. Kanetsugu acts as the Uesugi correspondent and declares a staunch defiance. Before the Uesugi lunge for his throat, Nobuyuki reasons for him to consider the Uesugi's survival. The Sanada lord shares the severity of leadership and what he has done to protect his clan. The chief advisor feels he is being honest by remembering Yukimura's past impressions of Nobuyuki. Although Kanetsugu briefly hesitates to answer and has lingering regrets for his departed friend, the Uesugi consent without bloodshed. Inahime is relieved when her husband returns to her in one piece. Yukimura is surrounded by Tokugawa guards and listless in his exile, contemplating his next goal in life. Kunoichi is permitted to be by his side. The village residents are unnerved by his arrival, only aware that he is being punished for an untold crime. A peasant girl named Suzu overcomes her fright and lightens his monotony by sharing a rice ball with him. She tells him to forgive and forget before she is chased away by the lax patrol. Nene visits Yukimura at nightfall to deliver Mitsunari's broken headpiece to him. The younger Sanada sibling remarks he is not worthy of it, stating his will to give up war and watch over the new era of peace. While their visitor leaves, Kunoichi shares her uncertainties for her master's well being. Nene assures her to have faith in him, hinting that peace is still uncertain. She entrusts Kunoichi to give Yukimura his friend's keepsake when and if he chooses to fight again. On the way back to their hut, Kunoichi overhears Suzu's mother in distress. Her daughter has come down with a high fever, and the mother wishes to rush her to a doctor who lives at the bottom of the mountain. The Tokugawa guards block the main road and the other path is a hazardous track in the wilderness. Yukimura overhears the ruckus and insists on carrying the girl himself, despite facing the threat of death for leaving his prison. He intimidates the guards to move and slides down the path. As she assists her master through the terrain, Kunoichi is reminded of her first meeting with Yukimura in their childhood. She had collapsed in the snowy mountains alone, and Yukimura selflessly carried her on his back to safety. Once Suzu is entrusted to the doctor, Yukimura willingly returns to his imprisonment. In the Tokugawa stronghold, Masanori is upset by Ieyasu's growing influence. Kiyomasa assuages him by having faith that Ieyasu will pass the title to Hideyori. They are shocked when Ieyasu passes the title to Hidetada; Nobuyuki feels the timing is too rash and bound to incite Toyotomi loyalists to arms. While Hidetada privately gloats on his new sovereignty, Kotarō corrupts his psyche to hatred by harassing him with illusions of Yukimura. Naomasa continues to fume over Yukimura's survival, even with Tadakatsu's endorsement for their lord. The episode ends with an impaired Naomasa leaving the castle, suited up and carrying his weapon and Yukimura's spear on his mount. This episode's Sengoku Musou High School is dedicated to Valentine's Day. Masanori and Kiyomasa see Inahime giving Nobuyuki her chocolate heart and mock it by pantomiming the gesture with each other. While Mitsunari scoffs, Sakon steps in to give his lord his monstrous chocolate gift. |-| Episode 7= Crimson Blade Nobuyuki is made envoy again to the Toyotomi keep, delivering the news of the second Tokugawa shogun and Ieyasu's wishes to meet with Hideyori at Nijo Castle. Well aware of the Toyotomi retainers' anger towards Ieyasu's disrespect, Hideyori formally excuses Nobuyuki to hold private council with his men. While he poses the risk of starting another war to the quick-tempered crowd, Kaihime guides their guest to his quarters. She vouches for her infatuation in Hideyori's puzzling qualities and trust in his wise restraint. Kiyomasa scouts the streets of Edo and reports that the people are happy. Masanori rants that Ieyasu is taking credit for Hideyoshi's vision by taking away the Toyotomi pedestal. Takatora, who had eavesdropped on the duo before, deems them of being dangerously disloyal to the Tokugawa. Before the young men shed blood, Tadakatsu hollers for them to cease their aggressions. He vows to keep quiet about the incident to Ieyasu. Yukimura has been placed under stricter house arrest and is not permitted to have guests at his adobe. Since she is barred from seeing him, Kunoichi spends time with her pet and catches up with a visiting Inahime. The sister-in-law implores for the duo to endure the exile. She has faith that Yukimura will be pardoned once peace is declared, leaving behind gifts with her departure. During the twilight hours, Naomasa barges into the prisoner's hut and declares an ultimatum to Yukimura: to die fighting or to die as a defenseless criminal. Denouncing violence and clinging to his promise to contemplate his life, Yukimura stops Naomasa's spear thrust by catching its blade. The nearby village is suddenly set on fire by Kotarō and his army of clones. Concern for the village overrides samurai pride, as Naomasa and Yukimura hurry to save them. A Kotarō clone smashes at Naomasa's injury during the fighting, making the damage inevitably fatal. He has enough strength to defeat a few clones, hurl Yukimura's spear, and remind Yukimura of his warrior roots before dying. Yukimura and Kunoichi defend the villagers, and the fires are put out by sunrise. Yukimura gains conviction to fight for the ones dear to him; when Kunoichi gives him Mitsunari's memento, he swears to never again turn his back on their pledge of friendship. This episode's Sengoku Musou High School shifts gears to introduce a fast food restaurant called Ninja Burgers. Nene caters to an awestruck Kiyomasa, Kunoichi cheers to an aloof Mitsunari, and Kotarō gifts Masanori a bomb to explode the joint. |-| Episode 8= Way of No Return To protect the villagers and to resume his life as a warrior, Yukimura and Kunoichi escape Kudoyama. Kiyomasa and Masanori desert the Tokugawa to directly support Hideyori. The two parties' destination is Osaka Castle. After receiving a report of Naomasa's death, Ieyasu orders Masamune to kill the two defectors and Takatora to slay Yukimura before they reach it. He forgoes the generals' respective wishes to switch their targets, hoping to stifle their personal pride as warriors. He privately shares with Tadakatsu his plans for the survivors to discard their past means of mayhem to someday focus on a legislation that can foster peace for the future. Hideyori agrees to meet with Ieyasu to gauge his rival's thoughts. Kaihime reminds him of the retainers who are contentious towards the Tokugawa, an opinion that the pacifistic lord has previously perceived and acknowledges. He seeks to avoid war if possible. Nobuyuki departs and is surrounded by bandits at a mountain path. He flees toward the nearby river to defend himself. Before they attack, a lounging Keiji rises and correctly identifies the bandits as Toyotomi retainers in disguise; he outs them by calling attention to their expensive swords. The wild man proceeds to beat one and intimidates the rest to flee. Nobuyuki and Keiji recognize one another and share a friendly chat. Keiji informs Nobuyuki of Yukimura's escape, causing the elder sibling to leave at once on his mount to intercept. Meanwhile, the Date trap Kiyomasa and Masanori. They are saved by Nene and her smoke bombs. Both men apologize to her for their actions, and she happily praises them for finding their paths in life. Simultaneously, Nobuyuki requests to join Takatora's subjugation. Suspecting mercy and sentimentality from him, Takatora declines and has Nobuyuki taken into custody. While Takatora surrounds the Sanada trio, Keiji rides to their assistance and Nobuyuki breaks free from his confinement. Yukimura and company safely escape and are blocked by a lone Nobuyuki. Yukimura explains his renewed convictions to continue fighting for the late Mitsunari's dream and discards his family ties with Nobuyuki. For now on, they are enemies. This episode's Sengoku Musou High School is set at lunchtime, this time showing the lawless struggle for sweet paste bread in the cafeteria. After Naomasa knocks down his competitors for the last one, Yukimura remarks he has a long way to go to get his share. |-| Episode 9= Winds of Osaka While Nobuyuki reports about Hideyori to Ieyasu, Yukimura's party arrives at Osaka which is filling in with landless samurai. Kaihime meets the trio in the streets and guides them to the Toyotomi lord. Hideyori privately welcomes Yukimura and Keiji for their stay; his refined conduct and ambitious defiance reminds them of the late Hideyoshi. The young lord's ties with Toshiie amuses Keiji enough to enlist into the Toyotomi troops. Before Hideyori leaves for Nijo Castle, Kiyomasa and Masanori arrive to pledge their loyalties to the Toyotomi family again. Despite criticism from nameless observers, Hideyori pardons them and has them accompany him. Ieyasu addresses the rumors that the Toyotomi are preparing for war during their talk and Hidetada questions Yukimura's whereabouts; the young lord fibs that he is merely sheltering the victims of Sekigahara and many men have used the hero's name for their self-benefit. Expressing concern for the future, Ieyasu entreats Hideyori to reside in Edo. Hideyori counters with a mocking proposal for the retired Ieyasu to live at Osaka. Realizing that negotiations are blemished by Hideyori's blooming potential, Ieyasu privately organizes his loyalists to take arms. He believes they should quickly end the Toyotomi to prevent a relapse to the cycle of warfare under Hideyori's name. The Toyotomi inner circle spend an evening bonding before they plan their defensive. Yukimura has scouted the grounds and offers his opinions to defend their pivotal front wall. He suggests for a fortress to be built, which Keiji proudly dubs in Yukimura's honor. During its construction, the Tokugawa forces rout Toyotomi forces scattered along their path. By the time they surround Osaka Castle, they face the completed Sanada Maru. This episode's Sengoku Musou High School is set at lunchtime, this time showing one of Inahime's boxed lunches. It is filled with nutritional supplements and drinks, making the Sanada brothers and Kunoichi dread eating it. |-| Episode 10= The Peerless Fortress The fighting is staged on three fronts. Yukimura defends the south against Takatora, and Keiji protects the east from Kanetsugu. Western gates have the Date army clashing against Kiyomasa and Masanori. The Toyotomi defend their ground well due to exploiting the castle moats and Sanada Maru for a month. Before the Toyotomi concoct a December counteroffensive, Ieyasu arranges for long ranged cannons to directly bombard the main keep. Kunoichi volunteers to take them out alone to allow Yukimura to redirect their defenses. She is mildly successful but is forced to withdraw when she is injured by Takatora. Cannon fire continues for several days and morale on both sides is diminishing. Nobuyuki proposes an armistice before the Tokugawa forces lose to the winter frost. Ieyasu refuses to a cease fire, driving the elder Sanada to approach the Toyotomi himself. Kanetsugu approves his courage and agrees to assist him. Her husband leaves her to avoid placing her in danger; Inahime loses her composure hearing the jeering Hidetada and slaps him. Formations are slightly changed in the next shown charge. This time Kanetsugu and Yukimura's armies face one another, and Keiji duels Tadakatsu. The Date counter the western moats by charging in with their makeshift bridges and infiltrate the castle ground. Kiyomasa takes the bullet from Masamune's pistol for Masanori and dies. Meanwhile, Nobuyuki alone infiltrates the Sanada Maru's hidden entrances to make his way into the main keep. He proposes the truce to Hideyori directly, and Hideyori rationally agrees to it. With peace declared, the cannons stop and each side licks their wounds. Nobuyuki leaves the castle, warning his brother that their next fight shall be to the death. This episode's Sengoku Musou High School is set while class is in session. Nobuyuki plays hooky to gently watch over his younger brother's studies from the classroom door. Yukimura is embarrassed when Mr. Honda barks for the eavesdropping third year student to return to his classroom. |-| Episode 11= Castle of Solitude A ceasefire is put into place. As a sign of trust, the outer moats are filled in and Takatora oversees reconstruction efforts. Aggressions between the two clans remains when Takatora's methods appear reproachful to local loyalists. Yukimura remembers his brother's parting words and warns Hideyori that another war shall be inevitable. Although Osaka Castle lays defenseless and its main keep remains charred from cannon fire, its people stay faithful to the late Hideyoshi's vision for unification. Understanding the hearts of his followers, Hideyori willingly breaks the treaty by declining an order to exile the rogue samurai from his castle. Both sides reflect on the past and steel their hearts for war, each of the Sanada brothers readying themselves to kill one another for their beliefs. Hidetada still feels the sting of Inahime's slap and vents his insecurities to a passing Nobuyuki. Inahime's slight outburst has him realize he is crushing under the pressures of leadership. He feels he is still inferior to his father and loathes war. The elder Sanada brother praises his pacifistic implications yet criticizes him to respect the fallen. If he doesn't mature soon, Hidetada is turning his back to their wishes. Although he pouts at the Sanada lord's support, Hidetada appreciates his opinion. Yukimura and company intercept the Tokugawa forces on the path towards Osaka Castle. Their offensive is admirable but the Tokugawa numbers overwhelm them. Within a short time, the Tokugawa forces plow towards their destination and rest near its boarders. Nene pays Ieyasu a private visit, inquiring if this shall be the final battle. She entrusts him to realize her late husband's dream and vanishes, sharing her desire to witness the age that shall begin under Tokugawa rule. Kunoichi wants Yukimura's survival, but her call to duty silences her from speaking her thoughts. Kaihime catches onto her insecurities and encourages her to voice her heart before daybreak. As the Tokugawa troops come closer, Kunoichi tries confessing her feelings to Yukimura. She cuts herself short and instead asks for a promise to revisit the cherry blossom tree at Ueda Castle after the war. He agrees and exchanges a promise of his own: to hold Mitsunari's keepsake and return it to him when the war ends. Kunoichi swears again to protect him in soliloquy. The episode ends with the crimson armored Toyotomi troops roaring a vigorous war cry to their foes. This episode's Sengoku Musou High School has Kiyomasa and Masanori loitering around the front of a convenience store. They grumble about Mitsunari's transfer to Kyushu and complain that they'll use force to change his mind. Kaihime is an employee at the store and retorts that everything about them is dated. |-| Episode 12= Mightiest Warrior of Japan War breaks out with the Toyotomi forces pushing towards the Tokugawa center. Their goal is to distract the main forces away from Yukimura's lone charge towards Ieyasu. Nobuyuki catches onto his brother's plan yet he is obstructed by Keiji. Masanori squares off against Masamune to avenge his friends, eventually disarming him with a definitive punch to the gut. Kaihime fights until the castle is threatened, rushing back to check on her family's safety. A lone Tadakatsu rides towards the battle and intercepts Yukimura. During their duel, Kunoichi spots three Tokugawa snipers and is shot taking them out. Yukimura grieves for her until he notices that Mitsunari's keepsake had prevented the bullet from being fatal. He gains the courage he needs to land a decisive blow on Tadakatsu, impressing the veteran to concede defeat for his last battle. Tadakatsu respectfully watches over the unconscious Kunoichi for him. Nobuyuki is relieved of Keiji shortly after when Kanetsugu replaces him. Both brothers ride towards Ieyasu. Finding the resolve to speak his thoughts as a leader, Hidetada calmly orders Takatora to capture the main keep of Osaka Castle before the war escalates. By the time the general arrives, the main keep is set ablaze by Hideyori. All three leaders feel the era of war has ended, and Hideyori decides to end it with his demise. Defeat halts the Toyotomi ranks yet Yukimura persists to challenge Ieyasu. Nobuyuki catches up with him and fights him to defend Ieyasu. Their duel injures both brothers and is interrupted when Hidetada rides closer with reinforcements. After he again entrusts the future of their clan to his brother, Yukimura chooses to die a warrior's death by charging towards the Tokugawa infantry. His death marks the start of a peaceful age. In the voiceless credits montage, Kaihime is living with the surviving castle maids. Masanori makes a grave for his friends and pays his respects. The others enjoy the era of peace and restoration. Kunoichi recovers from her injuries thanks to Tadakatsu's patronage. She returns to Ueda Castle to fulfill her promise to Yukimura, leaving Mitsunari's keepsake underneath the blooming cherry tree. The final Sengoku Musou High School put on air is a flower viewing picnic under the cherry blossoms. The student body take a commemorative photo with well wishes for their audience. Consumer Extras Each Blu-Ray and DVD volume includes the following extras regardless of the place where it is purchased: #Character postcard #Behind-the-scenes booklet #A Sengoku Musou Shoot serial code #Sanada Brothers radio CD recording; this voice actor variety program has a specific guest for each volume which are listed in their respective order below: ##Masaya Takatsuka (Kanetsugu Naoe) ##Eiji Takemoto (Mitsunari Ishida) ##Masaya Matsukaze (Takatora Tōdō) ##Katsuyuki Konishi (Naomasa Ii) ##Kensho Ono (Hideyori Toyotomi) ##Joji Nakata (Ieyasu Tokugawa) *The first volume includes non credit versions of the opening and ending. *Volumes 3 and up will include unaired Sengoku Musou High School segments that include additional characters. *Purchase every volume to receive an eligible invitation to a live Sanada brothers' talk show event scheduled September 27, 2015. Attendees of the Sengoku Musou Gaiden Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden 2015 Haru could have purchased the first volume with autographs from Yukimura and Mitsunari's voice actors. Other store specific or limited edition merchandise can be seen on the official shopping page. Related Media Nico Nico Seiga users could have posted their illustrations up for end card consideration during the show's initial broadcast. Character image song CDs were gradually published and distributed. Ransei no Samurai Kingdom hosted a collaboration event using character visuals from the animated TV series. Players could have participated in a limited event battle to win drawing tickets for the Anime Sengoku Musou Gacha. The collaboration ended July 17, 2015. To celebrate their pachinko adaptation, SanThree held a limited Twitter giveaway to give the entire TV series on Blu-ray. The campaign ended on August 22, 2016. Gallery Sw4-animeseries-mainvisual.jpg|Japanese main visual Sw-animeseries-2015tsunaki.jpg|Tsunaki's 2015 New Year greetings Sw-animeseries-2015valentine.jpg|Valentine's Day chocolate given to staff; photo by Masaya Takatsuka Sw-animeseries-finalepisodecake.jpg|Final episode cake presented to staff; photo by Hisashi Koinuma Sw-animeseries-kusaoautograph.jpg|Kusao autographed Yukimura headband; photo by Tsunaki Quizbattletoukiden-swanimeseries.jpg|Quiz Battle Toukiden Twitter post Sw-animeseries-episode2endcard.png|Second episode end card illustrated by Akatsuki/Kaoru Sw-animeseries-episode3endcard.jpg|Third episode end card illustrated by Kichijitsu Sw-animeseries-episode4endcard.jpg|Fourth episode end card illustrated by Kahimi Sw-animeseries-episode5endcard.jpg|Fifth episode end card illustrated by Sukui Sw-animeseries-episode6endcard.jpg|Sixth episode end card illustrated by Io Kajiwara Sw-animeseries-episode7endcard.png|Seventh episode end card illustrated by Tamako Sw-animeseries-episode8endcard.jpg|Eighth episode end card illustrated by akaitsuki1503 Sw-animeseries-episode9endcard.jpg|Ninth episode end card illustrated by Lemonnosuke Sw-animeseries-episode10endcard.jpg|Tenth episode end card illustrated by Ichimaru Ano Sw-animeseries-episode11endcard.jpg|Eleventh episode end card illustrated by Aoitori Sw-animeseries-episode12endcard.png|Twelfth episode end card illustrated by Haruichi External Links *Official website, Official NicoNico channel *Official American PSN Article *Avex shopping page, Gamecity Shopping page *Animate news postings *Kusao and Ono commentary after recording final episode *Ebina and Ohmoto reenacting Ina's slap *AnimeAnime Anime Japan 2015 Live Sanada Brothers Radio news report *Kasumin 3D Yukimura bentou for Animage February 2015 issue *Funimation English dub announcement Category: Moving Pictures